Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Picture
Here, anyone can nominate a picture to be featured on the main page. Use the button below to nominate a picture of your own. type=commenttitle page= preload=Forum:Featured Pages/Picture Layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate a Picture When you nominate, you will be launched into Source Mode, the standard MediaWiki editor. (The default one is the Rich Text Editor.) Replace "(yourusername)" with your username or nickname, and "(uploaderusername)" with the username/nickname of the person who uploaded the picture. If this was you, replace "(yourusername)" with "the uploader" instead. Replace "(filename)" with the name of the picture, including its extension. For example, Wiki.png ("Wiki" being the filename and ".png" being the extension. Do not change anything else in the page. Then click "Save" to submit your nomination. Rules *ANYONE can nominate and vote, including anonymous users. *Voting is to be kept in numbered lists, while comments are to be kept in bulleted lists. Any mistakes in formatting will be corrected. *Do not vote for a picture that you nominated, and don't vote twice or for your own picture. *You can change or remove your vote. *You can't nominate pictures that are solely used to represent a character or alien. It must be fan art, a scene from one of your stories, or something similar. *Do not remove your vote. If the vote is invalid or changed, strike it out1, but don't remove it. 1Type at the beginning of each line, and at the end of each line, to strike out text. 'Picture Requirements' *Do not change the size of the picture as it appears on this page. If you remove the size indicator altogether, it may become too big. *The picture can be an animated GIF file, or any other picture file type permitted to be uploaded. *No videos or other media files are accepted. *The picture must not be blurry, sloppily resized, stretched, cheaply edited, or a mash-up of a bunch of rectangles with limbs in them. *No stolen pictures. Credit the artist, or you're guilty of plagiarism, which is a crime. Previous Winners 2011 *December: Infinite Ek's picture, made by Omi. 2012 *January: Clotle, made by Turu. *February: Neptun's transformation, made by Finnal Anto. *March: KrisTen volume cover art, made by Binkatong *April: Electrolite fighting an Aquadilus, made by ChromastoneandTabby *May: NONE! (facepalm) *June: Hean 10: The Birth of Kanker Poster 3, made by Sci100 *July: Hean 10: The 4 Pieces of the Universe Poster 2, ALSO made by Sci100 *August: A Poster, made by Sat90 *September: Golurth battling a Drageo, made by ChromastoneandTabby *October: KOTS Series Finale poster, made by Sklei with the help of Joe. *November: Solo vs. Ancy with epic swords, made by Sklei. ---- __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Others Uploaded by Yoponot and nominated by Yoponot. 'For' # 'Against' # 'Comments' * __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Others Uploaded by Speedy) and nominated by Speedy. 'For' # I really like this transformation scene; it's pretty neat and cool. good job, Speedy! --'Dyloxx' (Wall - Blog - ) 18:41, November 11, 2012 (UTC) 'Against' # 'Comments' * __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Others Uploaded by Nick and nominated by Nick. Stormfront is one of the most famous aliens on BTFF. He is made by Thomas. I like him so I made some art of him :D This is one of my best arts, so if you vote, you're awesome :D 'For' #I vote for this because *insert reason here* ヽ(゜∇゜)ノ Eeeeyyyy sexy laaaaaadyyyy. ヘ(￣ー￣)ヘ Op (ノ￣ー￣)ノ Op (〜￣▽￣)〜 Op 〜(￣△￣〜) Op. (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ☞) Oppa Gangnam Style ヽ(゜∇゜)ノ Eeeeyyyy sexy laaaaaadyyyy. ヘ(￣ー￣)ヘ Op (ノ￣ー￣)ノ Op (〜￣▽￣)〜 Op 〜(￣△￣)〜 Op. (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ☞) Oppa Gangnam Style (Wall - Blog - ) 01:48, November 17, 2012 (UTC) 'Against' # 'Comments' * __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Others Uploaded by Cyber and nominated by Cyber. 'For' # 'Against' # 'Comments' * __NOWYSIWYG__ Uploaded by (Mark) and nominated by (The Creator). It is an edited picture of a picture in B10 Omniverse. Category:Others 'For' # 'Against' # 'Comments' * __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Others An anti troll birthday poster. Uploaded by ME and nominated by That guy over there. 'For' # 'Against' # 'Comments' * __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Others